


The Same

by Swiggotyy_Swootyy



Category: Mason Knoll, RP - Fandom, TT Bret - Fandom, Tik Tok - Fandom, ask-the-boy-who-lived, siriusly - Fandom
Genre: Bad at tagging, F/M, From a tik tok rp series, Gangsters, How Do I Tag, I just wrote it out, I needed to post it anyways, Knoll Triplets, LITERALLY, Mason Knoll - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, This is never going to get read but I really don't care, a character made up by TT Bret, ask-the-boy-who-lived - Freeform, i can't tag, siriusly, tagging, they're great, this came from a dream i had, this was the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiggotyy_Swootyy/pseuds/Swiggotyy_Swootyy
Summary: Mason Knoll and his "annoying"... (well, she calls herself his "sidekick" but he just thinks of her as a stalker) friend, Vanessa Roberts come back from a mission that went awry. Mason is not happy that Vanessa ignored his orders, resulting in both of them getting rather beat up. They make their way back to his apartment where Mason and Vanessa have a (somewhat aggressive) heart to heart.
Relationships: Mason Knoll & OC





	The Same

**Author's Note:**

> This came from TT Bret's YouTube channel. You can check them out there. The video where Mason Knoll came from is called "TT Bret Tik Tok Compilation". So if anyone dares call this "not a fanfiction" I will prove them wrong in seconds flat. 
> 
> Anyways, without further adieu, here's my chaotic dream-turned-fanfiction called _The Same_

Mason was fuming. Vanessa could practically see the steam pouring out of his ears as he drove. She understood why and knew what was coming--what he was going to say even before he opened his mouth. So she just waited in the silence, rubbing her dislocated shoulder. 

The duration of the car ride was spent in silence until Mason pulled up to his apartment. He parked and slammed the door shut, causing Vanessa to flinch. She opened her car door and followed Mason inside. 

Even as she sat on his kitchen countertop while he got out cleaning supplies, he didn’t speak a word. The silence began slowly eating away at Vanessa. She felt the tension squeezing her chest like a giant snake until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Look, Mason, I--” 

She was cut off by him slamming the first aid kit right next to her before he went and stood between her legs. He started aggressively dabbing alcohol-soaked cotton pads onto the cuts on her face, still saying nothing. 

She batted away his hand. Instead of taking the bait as she wanted, he walked back over to the aid kit and started rummaging through it for something, his lips remaining sealed. Vanessa tried to speak again. 

“Mason, I’m--” 

“Why don’t you listen to me?” His dark grey eyes flashing with anger as he tilted his head to glare at her. 

Vanessa rolled her eyes, “Oh, like you’re any better.” 

“Kid,” He spun to face her. “At least I know when not to dive headfirst into a fucking trap!” 

Vanessa threw back her head and let out a loud, mocking laugh. “No, you don’t! You just did it today!” 

He took a step towards her and pointed an accusing finger at her. “I wouldn’t have had to if you had just listened to me! This isn’t a game! This isn’t some shit where you die and you just respawn at the last checkpoint! This is a game of life and death!” 

“YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT!?” She screamed, hopping off the counter to face him. “WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? AN IDIOT?”

“WELL, YOU ACT LIKE ONE WHEN YOU PULL STUNTS LIKE THAT!” He took a step closer to her, his voice elevating in conjunction with hers. 

She countered him, although the height difference left him towering over her, both fuming. Had it been anyone else, they might have been intimidated by Mason’s fit, tall figure. However, this was Vanessa. And Vanessa didn’t know fear. At least not with Mason. 

“MAYBE I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU, MASON! EVER THINK OF THAT?” 

“I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP! I’M A GROWN MAN! I CAN DO THIS SHIT ON MY OWN!” 

Vanessa scoffed, “Ya sure proved that today. If I wasn’t there--” 

“IF YOU WEREN’T THERE, I WOULD BE FINE! I’VE BEEN THROUGH WORSE SHIT THAN THAT! YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, ARE UNTRAINED, INEXPERIENCED, AND YOUNG AS HELL! YOU WOULDN’T LAST TWO SECONDS ON YOUR OWN!” He screamed, trying to drill his point into her stubborn skull. 

“THEN TRAIN ME! TEACH ME! SHOW ME HOW! I WANT TO LEARN!” Vanessa grabbed his arms, trying to, for the millionth time, tell him how much she desperately wanted this. 

Mason, for the millionth time, shrugged her off. “NO!” 

“WHY NOT?”

“BECAUSE YOU COULD DIE GETTING YOUR ASS BEAT AND IT WOULD BE MY FAULT!” 

“EVER THINK THAT MAYBE I’D RATHER DIE GETTING MY ASS BEAT OUT THERE THEN DIE GETTING MY ASS BEAT AT HOME?!” 

The room fell dead silent. Vanessa’s eyes involuntarily started to fill with tears and she spoke the truth. She tried to swallow the lump that filled her throat. She exhaled sharply, trying to expel the tears from her eyes. Mason’s eyes widened at her words. 

“I’d rather die and get my ass handed to me while I’m doing something out there--working for something--than die because my uncle decides one day that he’s had enough.” She stood strongly, her chin high. She spoke clearly and defiantly, despite the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. 

“I don’t have anything to live for if I don’t have this. This gives me something to live for.” Vanessa added, crossing her arms around her torso and winced when she forgot about her dislocated shoulder. She ignored it, though, and turned her eyes away from Mason who was still looking at her with the same wide-eyed expression. 

Mason laughed without humor and ran his bloodied hand through his hair. He then leaned back against the counter next to her. 

“God, kid, you are too much like me for your own good.” 

Vanessa’s eyes flicked over to the man next to her. 

Mason smiled sadly, looking at her from the corner of his eye before sighing and looking to the ground. There was a long, thick silence. 

“You can’t do this with me anymore.” 

Vanessa’s eyes widened at his words. “What!?” 

Mason looked up at her and stood, facing her and repeated himself, stronger this time. “You can’t do this with me anymore.” 

Vanessa let out a single, humorless laugh. She uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips, defiantly. “No.” 

“Excuse me?” Mason raised an eyebrow. 

“I said ‘no’.” Vanessa shook her head, the corners of her mouth upturned in a sort of hysterical smile that twisted the scars on her face. “I’m not going to stop.”

“Oh, yes you are,” He pressed. 

She crossed her arms again, the pain of her shoulder slipping to the back of her mind, “And who are you to stop me? I’ll follow you. I’ll find whatever you’re doing and I’ll keep coming. If not you, then I’ll find someone else. Maybe then I’ll get in worse trouble.” 

“Okay. At least then it’s not me. At least your blood won’t be on my conscience.” He spat. 

Vanessa snorted, “Your conscience could take my blood. It’s already covered in countless other’s.” 

“Which is why you can’t do this with me anymore!” He growled. “You’re too much like me and I’m not going to let you turn out the way I did! You don’t want the life I live.” 

“Who are you to say what I want?” She looked at him, completely offended. 

Mason took a step forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, “I AM TRYING TO SAVE YOU! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME!?” 

Vanessa simply smirked, anger seething from the sarcastic twist of her lips. “No,” 

Mason looked back and forth, searching her eyes for any sort of falter in her strong stance. He sighed and let go of her shoulders. 

“Fine.” He started packing things up. 

“What’re you doing?” She looked at him, confused. 

“Leaving.” 

Vanessa’s jaw dropped, “What!? You can’t leave!” 

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and adopted a mocking tone, “Who are you to stop me?” 

“Oh, fuck off! I can’t drive! What am I supposed to do?” She yelled at him, his comment stinging as her panic picked up like dust as a tornado approached. 

“You’ll figure it out,” Mason said as he began to shove things into a bag. 

“What the fuck!? So you’re just going to RUN FROM YOUR PROBLEMS LIKE A COWARD!?” Vanessa tried to get a rise out of him--to make him understand the sheer panic that began to settle. 

“I AM NOT A COWARD! I’M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND WATCH AS YOU KILL YOURSELF!” Mason spun to face her. 

Vanessa opened her mouth to say something, but before she did, a look of realization dawned on her face. Her expression went from pure fury to completely slack as her understanding consumed her. Mason stood there and scrutinized her, trying to make something of her sudden shift. When she did speak, she spoke softly. It was these words that caused Mason’s chest to feel as though it just got stabbed. Nothing the young girl before him completely hit him until this moment. None of the shouting, not even the vulnerability she showed. The thing that sat with him the most was these next five words. 

“I’m not letting you go,” 

Mason felt his heart rate increase. He tried to mask the pang in his chest with anger. He stood tall and looked down at her from behind half-shut lids. 

“I can do whatever I want--” 

“That’s not what I meant, Mason, and you know it.” Vanessa’s gentle tone didn’t cease. 

It was this absolutely cruel, vicious attack on the core of Mason’s heart that caused him to turn around and face the door. He breathed heavily out his nose, trying to calm his heart which seemed to want to leap out of his chest. 

Mason flinched when he felt her small hand grab his arm and it wasn’t because of the cut that laid there. He flinched because he felt as though Vanessa, this small girl, this  _ child _ was reaching into the depths of who Mason Knoll truly was. 

“I’m not going to go anywhere, Mason. And none of your pushing and… and… angry words or your hurt heart will be able to make me budge.” Vanessa spoke softly, her eyes filling with tears as she realized how much they really were alike--how much she was speaking to herself as much as she was speaking to him. 

Vanessa walked so she was standing right in front of him. Her bright green eyes locked with his grey ones. She saw the fear and vulnerability that he was trying so hard to mask shine so strongly in them. This is what caused her to grab both of his arms and continue to stare directly into his eyes. 

“I’m not leaving you. And I’m not going to let you try and leave me. We need each other. I know you know this just as much as I do. People have left, people have died, people have hurt and abused and maimed us. But  _ we _ aren’t going to. We’re all we have left. And I’ll be damned if I let you run away. I refuse to let you leave another person. I refuse to let you leave  _ me _ because you’re scared. And maybe I’m stubborn and maybe I’m stupid and irresponsible, and naive, and young, and inexperienced, but I know that I need you. And you need me.” 

Mason just stood there, unsure of what to do and how to act. He just stared there and listened to the girl, who was almost ten years his junior, attack the walls he’s spent years constructing. The dam he’s built to hold back the raging emotion. The dam that only let anger and violence get through. With every passing word, she tore it down, brick by brick. Until the floodgates flew wide open and Mason did something he never does. 

Mason cried. 

She wrapped her arms around the older man’s waist and he did the same with her as he simply wept. Vanessa let out a sob of relief, glad that he was right: they were so much alike. Had she been in his position, she would’ve done the first thing she knew to do: run. She knew that he was only running first so he didn’t have to feel the pain of more people leaving him. 

As she hugged him, she felt something she’s never felt so strongly before in her life. 

Vanessa Robertson felt safe. 

Her entire life, she’s felt moments of safety, but, in the end, there was always some sort of dread, fear, or pain looming over her. She had never been able to have the luxury of safety--of feeling protected and cared for. 

This is what made her start to cry. This overwhelming feeling that she was exactly where she was meant to be--this completely staggering sensation that’s called  _ security _ was what made her completely break down. She hugged him tighter, ignoring all protests from her sore muscles, bleeding scratches, and throbbing shoulder. She was finally safe. Someone was finally looking after her. She knew, she  _ knew  _ it was okay. It would all be okay. Because Mason was there. She was so sure. Mason wasn’t going to leave her as everyone else had. Mason was going to stay. Mason was going to be there to support her. And she was going to be there to support him. No matter the age difference, no matter the different experiences they’ve had, Mason Knoll and Vanessa Roberts were the same. 

Mason finally pulled away and looked at her, “I hate you so much, you know that, right?” 

Vanessa’s laugh was half tear-filled half complete joy. She nodded, “Oh, trust me, I know.” 

Mason gave her one of his famous smirks before bringing her into another hug. This second hug was meant to relay the words Mason Knoll never utters.  _ I’m sorry.  _

Vanessa, being just like him, knew. She wrapped her arms around his torso and gave a squeeze that Mason knew to mean:  _ Me too. _

As Vanessa wiped her tears and Mason did away with  his with a sharp sigh, the pain of Vanessa’s shoulder began to finally sink in. She hissed in pain and retracted her arms from around the man’s middle.

Mason drew back, “You should probably get that looked at,” 

Vanessa winced and rotated her shoulder, causing her to wince more. She cringed then looked up to him with one eye squinted shut in pain. “Care to do the honors?” 

Mason gave her a light smile and gestured with his head over to the first aid kit. 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, anyways
> 
> Hope y'all liked it!
> 
> If anyone is going to read this, I have absolutely no idea. But I'm pOSTING IT ANYWAY BECAUSE YOU CAN'T STOP ME! HAHAAAA!!! 
> 
> \- KATEEEEEEEEE


End file.
